


Brown Eyes.

by miyabimai (orphan_account)



Series: VIXX! Vampire AU [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miyabimai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon had brown eyes too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown Eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one this week <3

Sanghyuk leans against the brick wall, the edges digging into his back. He exhales, sticking his hands into his pockets. Goosebumps rise under his skin as the air slips under his jacket. He wrinkles at the bitter scent of cigarettes, glancing down at the cigarette butts scattered over the floor.

He glances to his left and right, before taking out his phone. He dials, putting the phone to his ear.

"Hey, when are you coming?" He says, frowning.

"Like, not till you kill that blood-sucker," Hongbin laughs into the phone.

"Shut up," Sanghyuk says, sighing. "See you in twenty minutes then."

"See you and the dead vamp." The line goes dead.

Sanghyuk really hope the idiot takes the bait, bouncing up and down lightly to ward off numbness in his legs.

Five minutes in, his tattoos flare up, and the burn makes Sanghyuk curse under his breath. His fingers tug up the collar of his turtleneck.

"Hi."

Sanghyuk spins around, and there's a shadow in the dark, just out of the streetlamp's reach.

"Hi?" Sanghyuk says, stepping closer. He picks up his bag that was by his feet. "If that's a pick-up line it's not impressive."

"Did no one ever tell you not to hang out in alleyways alone at night? Vampires lurk."

"What are you, a vampire hunter?" Sanghyuk scoffs, kicking the ground with his heel. "I don't think vampires like a druggie's blood anyway. I wouldn't drink my own blood."

There's a laugh, and Sanghyuk's shoulders tense. He sticks a hand back into his pocket, and then pulls it out, like he was nervous. His hand catches onto the edge of his phone, and it clatters out onto the pavement.

"Ah, one sec," Sanghyuk murmurs, turning around. His hands sink into his bag instead and when the vampire looms above him he lashes out.

There's the tell-tale sizzle that the blade had hit home, and the vampire dashes around him, screaming murder at how the tables have turned. Sanghyuk grabs onto his sleeve, the material ripping as the vampire whips around. Denim rips, the sound almost echoing as the vampire's fingers clawing five deep gashes through Sanghyuk's jeans and skin. Sanghyuk stabs one blade into his shoulder, and he lifts the other, when suddenly a car's headlights flashes past the alleyway. It illuminates the vampire's eyes. Brown.

Sanghyuk's dagger halts, and the hesitance pays. He's shoved aside, his back hitting the lampost and when the vampire leaps on him, it is instincts that forces the dagger that's still in his hand up through the monster's chest. The vampire chokes, the metal sizzling in its body and it pulls itself off Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk watches as it barely makes two steps before it crumples to the ground with a loud thud. Sanghyuk's gasps are audible in the icy silence of winter, and the pavement scraping his palms as he scrambles up, stumbling as he runs to the body, a shot of pain running up his torn leg. His hand shoves the vampire over to see its face.

"Sanghyuk!"

Sanghyuk doesn't move, staring at the vampire's face, losing strength in his legs as he falls backwards.

"Sanghyuk," Hongbin says, hands curling around Sanghyuk's shoulders as he drags him away. The fingers that wipe at his face come away shining, wet. "Sanghyuk, what's wrong? Sanghyuk's eyes return to the vampire, brown eyes staring blankly back at him.

"Oh god," Sanghyuk says, the fear leaving him but the tears continue flowing. "Oh," he gasps, "Thank god."

"Nothing," Sanghyuk croaks, even as his sight blurs with more tears, before it's obscured completely when Hongbin pulls him into his arms.

"Shh," Hongbin hushes. "You're fine, I saw, I was already running down. Why did you hesistate, you idiot."

"I thought it was someone I knew," Sanghyuk chokes out, fingers creasing Hongbin's jacket as he grips onto the back of it.

It wasn't a lie.

~

Sanghyuk stares at the linoleum floor as he winces, Hongbin pressing gauze to his skin. He helps to hold it to the slices that trace the length of his thigh. Hongbin pulls out the dressing, taping it down before he starts wrapping. "Ow, the hell," Sanghyuk hisses when Hongbin tugs forcefully, "Not so tight." Hongbin ignores him, finishing it off with more tape.

"You know they will pull the surveillance tape from the area," Hongbin says, tossing everything back into the medicine cabinet. "They will see you hesistated, Sanghyuk."

"That shit is blurry as hell, I could contribute it to lag in the recording," Sanghyuk says, rubbing at an itching spot under the dressing as he tugs on loose shorts. "No big deal."

"So who was it you thought you saw," Hongbin says, nudging him as they walk back to the office area. "It got you upset enough."

"Childhood friend," Sanghyuk lies, throat tightening. "He went missing a couple of days before my mum," Sanghyuk tells the truth this time. "You'd be surprised how much stability friends can give to a person."

"Did you not-" Hongbin smacks his face. "Of course not." He claps his hands on the back of his office chair. "Let's go home, I had a pretty good surveillance spot this time, I can deal with the report at home without you."

Sanghyuk steps towards his desk, thinking they should just do it now. "I-" he catches sight of the clock, saying that it was four a.m. He looks at Hongbin who tips his head towards the door. "Okay."

Sanghyuk stares out of the car window, head leaning against the cool glass.

"You've been quiet recently," Hongbin comments, and Sanghyuk lifts his head, curious. "You used to chatter like Hakyeon. Maybe it's more noticeable that now that Hakyeon has been away."

"Really?" Sanghyuk says, "I didn't realise."

"Your volume too," Hongbin says, chuckling. "Not a bad thing, but nothing has been happening right?"

"No."

The answer was too fast, too guilty, and Sanghyuk is glad Hongbin has his eyes on the road, even if few people are out at this time of the night.

"So have you heard about hyung? He just disappeared off to that job," Sanghyuk changes topic. "I don't think I ever got the details." It works, and Hongbin starts describing the huge tracing job Hakyeon got in Fukita, Japan, which explains why he has been away.

They roll to a stop, and Sanghyuk's hand resists curling around the door handle, eager to get out.

"Okay then," Hongbin says. "Sleep well."

Sanghyuk squeezes Hongbin's shoulder. He probably takes it as a thanks, but Sanghyuk's more apologetic. He limps up the stairs as fast as he can, bracelet squeaking happily and Sanghyuk risks the last few steps two at a time.

The door opens before he can reach it, and he tackles Taekwoon, if he could actually move the vampire.

Sanghyuk feels tears coming to him again, and he furiously blinks them away as Taekwoon's arms wrap around him tightly.

"Hi," Sanghyuk says, muffled into Taekwoon's shoulder. "I've missed you."

Taekwoon's hold tightens on him as he shuffles backwards, the door swinging shut. He feels Taekwoon bury his nose into his hair, inhaling. Taekwoon's hands try to pry him away, but Sanghyuk clings, feeling the rise and fall of Taekwoon's chest. The panic from before melts away from him, feeling Taekwoon, warm and solid around him.

"What's got you so riled up," Taekwoon says, and Sanghyuk finally loosens his hold.

"Nothing," Sanghyuk watches Taekwoon's nose twitch, eyes trailing down before he kneels. He lets his leg be examined by Taekwoon. Taekwoon hums, eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"You got hurt," he says simply, looking up but his eyes, they look like he was the one who got attacked.

"Part of the job," Sanghyuk replies, pulling him up and moving to the sofa. "I was excited to come home early."

"I didn't know I made your heart beat that fast," Taekwoon smiles.

Sanghyuk reaches out, pushing Taekwoon's fringe out of his eyes. They are a darker brown, almost black, and he holds down Taekwoon's hands when they try reach up to hold his.

He wants to burn that shade of brown into the back of his eyes.

"Sanghyuk," Taekwoon says. "What happened?"

"I don't often look at vampire eyes," Sanghyuk says, still staring straight into Taekwoon's eyes. "But today I killed one with brown eyes. The colour was so familiar."

His eyes widen; Taekwoon always caught on fast.

"Is that why you got hurt," Taekwoon says. "Have you had occcurances like this before?"

Sanghyuk swallows, looking down and running fingers over his bandaged thigh. "It's not a first."

"Sanghyuk," Taekwoon says frustratedly, and it's the sort of frustration that makes Sanghyuk feel more guilty, it doesn't help that Taekwoon's softness makes it sound more resigned.

"I just," Sanghyuk starts, rubbing the bones of his wrist. "I've thought about... how some vampires could be like you," Sanghyuk swallows. "And what if I'm killing someone who genuinely didnt want to be doing what he's doing." He looks up, and Taekwoon's eyes spell his confusion. "Today... I slipped up, it's just, the eyes, and Taekwoon," Sanghyuk presses his palm against Taekwoon's cheek, watching Taekwoon's eyes flutter close as he presses against Sanghyuk's palm. "Your eyes were the very first thing that caught me."

"Will it help," Taekwoon murmurs, holding Sanghyuk's palm to his face. "If I told you that only vampires like me hold a consciousness?" Taekwoon opens his eyes. "If it would reassure you, I would be willing to follow you on the rooftops. So that you know I am around."

"And have Hongbin bump into you?" Sanghuk says, horrified. "No."

"I do not like staying here while you are out there," Taekwoon says, as he starts peeling off the bandages. "And I don't think Hongbin can harm me."

"What are you doing," Sanghyuk says, watching the layers slip off. "I would prefer you safe where I can come back to you."

Taekwoon's hand slows its movement. "Somewhere safe," he says. He slides the leg of the pants up embarrassingly high, but Sanghyuk grabs onto the edge of it to keep it up for Taekwoon.

"What idea do you have now," Sanghyuk says, forgetting his query when Taekwoon's fingertips slip under the pieces of gauze. They come off bloody, and the corners of Taekwoon's lips turn down. The gashes are not too wide, but the multiple butterfly bandages are struggling to keep the open wounds closed.

"Does it hurt badly," Taekwoon asks, looking at Sanghyuk, and Sanghyuk shrugs, wanting to keep away the sadness in Taekwoon's eyes. "I would say I did this to you, even if indirectly, but I think you would get upset," Taekwoon says, and Sanghyuk nods, sighing. "Don't move, please."

Taekwoon bends his head, and then Sanghyuk feels his tongue, wetter than usual, swiping across the wounds. It stings, and Sanghyuk hisses, eyes shutting tightly. Taekwoon works methodically, tongue lapping long stripes along each gash. Eventually the skin is half-numb from the pain but Sanghyuk still flinches occasionally. He tilts his head, watching Taekwoon paint long bloody lines down Sanghyuk's thigh with his own blood. It freaked Sanghyuk out the first time he came back with a wound, Taekwoon biting his own tongue, bringing his blood to the surface to cover Sanghyuk's wounds.

The sensation tickles almost, if it wasn't for how warm Taekwoon's tongue was. Sanghyuk swallows down a gasp when Taekwoon laves over the highest part of his thigh, willing himself not to tremble. Taekwoon's gaze flickers up, the shadows falling over his eyes making his gaze seem a little darker, more intense. It doesn't escape Sanghyuk, the odd position that they are in, his legs spread and Taekwoon between them. Sanghyuk has to tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him, biting on his own tongue.

"This is incredibly gross and bloody everytime," Sanghyuk mumbles, wanting to lighten the mood, and it works, Taekwoon huffing.

"Having a vampire as a boyfriend can be very advantageous," Taekwoon says, humoring him. Sanghyuk's lips part, but he disappears, before coming back with Sanghyuk's own first-aid box and fresh clothes. The gashes are not completely healed, but they are less inflamed, and the raw surface was already filming over. Taekwoon replaces the gauze, before wrapping his leg again. "Our blood does not work wonders for humans, but they help, I think."

"Was I your first experiment," Sanghyuk says, and he wrinkles his nose when Taekwoon nods.

"Don't look at me like that," Taekwoon says. "I don't think you would like the possibility that I've liked another human before you. Which is, never before."

"Some boyfriend," Sanghyuk says, unable to fight the smile that comes to his lips when Taekwoon's head ducks, mumbling a 'change your clothes', and avoiding the topic by going to replace the box in the bathroom. It's the first time they've used any term like this.

Sanghyuk and Taekwoon still had a lot of firsts to go.

Taekwoon reappears after giving Sanghyuk a few minutes, and then after he drops the clothes behind the sofa, he's crawling over Sanghyuk, lips finding Sanghyuk's easily as he helps Sanghyuk lie down along the sofa. His tongue licks into Sanghyuk's mouth, and Sanghyuk leans up to reciprocate. He lifts Sanghyuk's injued leg closer to the edge of the sofa to avoid it, fitting himself between Sanghyuk's legs. He nuzzles Sanghyuk's cheek, exhaling softly. "Did I tell you I missed you too."

"That doesn't sound like a question," Sanghyuk squirms, a squeak coming out of him when Taekwoon's hand brushes over his side, grabbing him and maneuvering him, Taekwoon fitting himself between the back of the sofa and Sanghyuk when he decides that the injury was impossible to avoid. "But no, you didn't."

"Well," Taekwoon says, kissing the back of his neck. "I missed you."

"I know that already."

Taekwoon hums pleasantly, and they lay there in silence. Sanghyuk starts playing with Taekwoon's hand, tracing the lines of his palm. "You know, Hongbin said I've become quiet," Sanghyuk says. "Less chatty." He doesn't worry about Taekwoon wanting to respond, continuing. "I guess you've been rubbing off me, isn't that strange."

"I like you talking though," Taekwoon says, breath puffing against his skin.

"That's good then," Sanghyuk lets go his hand. "I was getting worried that I would annoy you."

"Never," Taekwoon shifts, giving Sanghyuk more space on the sofa. "I'll go once you fall asleep," Taekwoon whispers, resting his forehead against Sanghyuk's shoulder.

"Okay," Sanghyuk whispers back, sliding back closer to Taekwoon and wrapping himself tighter in his arms.

It's always like this, a momentary hour or two, before they have to leave each other, if Sanghyuk ever gets to come back early. Sanghyuk shuts his eyes, immersing himself into the white noise of Taekwoon's steady breathing.

~

When Sanghyuk wakes, he's on his bed. Cars rumble past his building, the noise coming through the window. He turns over, and sunlight stings his eyes, and he pulls his duvet over his head, groaning. He gives himself a minute, before pulling the duvet back down. The sunlight lights up his apartment, empty. He eventually attacks the window, tugging viciously at the blinds. The darkness is reassuring, and when he curls up on his bed, Sanghyuk wonders when he started hating the day so much.


End file.
